


(face to face with) the man who sold the world

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Prayer, spoilers for episodes 68 and 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: "...and in many ways, you were my total opposite, and you are my best friend."





	

**Author's Note:**

> im Dead because of ep 69 and keyleth made me cry no less than ten times. im glad gun son isn't fkin dead.
> 
>  
> 
> title from "The Man Who Sold the World" by David Bowie

Percy prays. He hasn't in years - lifetimes, it feels like - but he remembers the basic structure of a prayer. He goes to his knees and clasps his hands together.

"Sarenrae," he says uncertainly. "Raven Queen? I do not know to whom I pose this question, but if the answer is one worth receiving I pray it will find its way to me." He clears his throat. "I have made mistakes, this I know. Was it a mistake to return? Should I have stayed dead?"

Silence wraps around him. He stays kneeling until his knees ache, until he must get up lest he not be able to later.

"I know not every question has an answer. I know that perhaps I wasn't meant to live through Ripley. But there must be something to be said for immortal ineffability, yes? And I must believe that I would not have been allowed to return unless it was willed to be," he pauses. "I pray that the way is shown to me."

He stands, knees popping angrily at him.

As if by some force of fate, there is a light tapping at his door. Keyleth's wide eyes greet him as he swings the heavy wood and iron aside. She wets her lips nervously, and her gaze skitters over him as if checking him for wounds.

"Yes, Keyleth?" he says.

Impulsively, she reaches out and takes his hand. The contact is a relief, an anchor to reality and the present. "I'm not sure I can sleep on my own tonight," she says.

Percy tries to chuckle, finding that it hurts his ribs. "Should you not find Vax?"

Keyleth swallows and her fingers tighten on Percy's hand. She blinks rapidly. "You died," she says in a small voice. "And I could do nothing but watch."

"That's fair," he says. He ushers her through the door and it closes on quiet hinges.

They arrange themselves facing each other on the bed, fingers entangled, legs twined. Keyleth nudges forward until her nose is pressed to the hollow of Percy's throat.

"I'm sorry, Percy," she whispers.

One arm wraps around her, pulling her closer. "It isn't your fault, Keyleth. You brought me back, and you are here for me at present, and there is nothing more I could ever ask you for."

"I need you," Keyleth says. "You're my best friend, Percy. My family. I can't lose you, not so soon after Tiberius."

Percy cranes his neck awkwardly to press a kiss into her hair. "It wasn't intentional, I promise. I don't intend to leave you until I find myself old and gray and creaking like an ancient oak."

Keyleth turns her head to the side, pressing her ear to the reassuring thump of his heartbeat. He's alive and warm in her arms, and Keyleth will be damned if she ever lets him go again.

"I'll hold you to that," she says.

This time when Percy laughs, it's real and doesn't hurt quite as much. "I expect no less."

But for now, Keyleth just holds Percy, and Percy just holds Keyleth, and the world keeps turning and their troubles aren't even approaching the inevitable resolution, but they are certain of at least one thing.

They'll have each other. For as long as time permits.


End file.
